Idol's Life
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Musik biasa itu membosankan...bagaimana kalau yang ini? Drabble collection..Multiple Pairing..Main: HiruSena
1. Introduction

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K aja deh…

**Pairing: **HiruSena, ShinRaba, RuiMegu, KidRiku, onesideAgon-Unsui…dan banyak lagi…

**Warning: **Humor supergaring!!

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Summary: **Boysband yang biasa itu membosankan, bagaimana kalau yang ini?

**Note:** Terinspirasi dari request Aya-chan (yang Iklan lewat, tapi kan ga asik klo ada 2 tipe sama dalam satu author?) dan video aneh di net....Sebenernya saya ga suka boysband (hell…I don't even like any particular music group or person…) Hanya menikmati lagu yang enak aja…Ini tiba2 kepikiran jadi rasanya harus dibuat…

Happy reading!

**Recital 1 : Introduction**

Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa tiap tipe orang berbeda itu takkan mungkin bisa bersatu? Salah besar!! Kuperkenalkan _boysband_ unik yang sedang naik daun di tahun ini! Beranggotakan enam orang yakni:

"Si pirang licik multitalenta yang termasuk tipe liar untuk ditaklukan, nyaris sempurna dalam keahliannya kecuali sifatnya yang kasar, tapi bukankah itu salah satu daya tariknya? Suara serak basah khas miliknya memegang vokal utama sedangkan talentanya mengolah komposisi dasar musik. Model yang khusus berkecimpung dalam _gothic_ dan _punk style_, **Hiruma Youichi**. "

"Rambut hitam kelimis dan bola mata lebar. Ditambah bentuk lidahnya yang aneh sangat mungkin membuat orang takut, namun jangan salah, dialah orang paling romantis diantara yang lainnya. Senyum lembut akan melelehkan pendapatmu sebelumnya, kau suka seorang yang poseseif hanya untuk dirimu? Sang aktor film action, **Habashira Rui** yang memegang suara _voiper_ mungkin pilihan cocok untukmu."

"_Dread locks_ dan kacamata unik adalah trendsetter bagi kawula muda. Sifat yang super macho dan _playboy_ ini jadi panutan bagi pemuda yang menyukai hard music. Jangan dilihat segalanya dari luar, tapi dialah sang jenius yang mengomposisi dan menciptakan lagu-lagu hits papan atas baik dari bandnya maupun tawaran dari luar. Sang naga yang memegang suara tiga dan _scream_, **Kongo Agon**."

"Dingin dan tegas, kulit pucat serta rambut hitam pendek juga mata yang begitu serius adalah perawakannya yang begitu militan. Sekaligus berprofesi sebagai model baju olahraga dan jas formal, ia mengambil bagian suara tiga dari tipe suara rendah miliknya. Jenius dalam kerja keras yang begitu tegas dalam keputusannya, serta menjadi penengah dalam pengambilan keputusan. Kesempurnaan dari tata panggung dan kostum adalah tugas yang tepat baginya. Pangeran yang menjadi sosok idaman, **Shin Seijuro**."

"Bola mata hijau kucing, rambut keperakan, dan tubuh mungil namun sifat yang paling dewasa, kulit kecoklatan yang indah dan senyum ramah adalah karakter baginya. Koreografer tari dari tim yang menurut orang kebanyakan sangatlah disfungsional pada karakternya. Oh tapi, apa yang diciptakan baginya mengalir begitu indah dan selalu jadi gerakan up-to date bagi para dancer. Tubuh yang meliuk seolah menyatu dengan musik, sang kuda rodeo, **Kaitani Riku**."

"Mungil, manis, mata cokelat besar dan rambut lembut berwarna sama. Fotomodel yang cocok untuk berbagai jenis style ini memiliki suara lembut yang tak pecah seolah malaikat yang bernyanyi. Senyum innocent ini dapat menipumu bahwa pemuda inilah yang memegang bagian _break dance_ serta _capoera_. Adik berbeda ibu dari Kaitani Riku ini yan menjadi kesayangan dari seluruh anggota lainnya mengambil suara dua bersama kakaknya, **Kobayakawa Sena**. "

Dan inilah mereka, **BLAZE LINE**! (1)

**(((Luve-IC)))**

**A/N:**

(1) Saya pake dari judul lagunya BackOn yang juga Op ES21, karena masih nyangkut2 _football_ dan drumnya enak…

Ini kumpulan drabble, yang asalnya dari name untuk komik koma yang ga jadi saya buat…XD Klo ada ide? Boleh sumbang or request kok!!

Review n sarannya di tunggu y…


	2. Recital 2 : Rating

**Recital 2 : Rating**

Perjanjian sebelum manggung dengan manajer...

_**Mamori: **__yang paling disukai penggemar akan dapat kontrak tunggal sesuai kebutuhannya…Jadi, lakukan yang terbaik!_

Ceritanya abis manggung, dah mo beres….n satu-satu keluar panggung..

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton:** Kya!! You-sama!!! Luv u!!

**Hiruma**: Keh…*senyum ngejek

Presentasi penggemar: co:** 30% **ce: **70%**

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton**: Agonne!!!

**Agon**: Yo…*ala rapper*

Presentasi penggemar: co:** 60%** ce:** 40%**

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton**: Riuchhi!!

**Rui:** *dadah2..* thanks…

Presentasi penggemar: co: **50%** ce: **50%**

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton:** Shin ou-sama!!!

**Shin:** *angguk*

Presentasi penggemar: co: **20%** ce: **80%**

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton:** Rikkun!!!

**Riku:** Hai!! *senyum cute*

Presentasi penggemar: co: **40%** ce: **60%**

-.-.-.-.-.

**Penonton:** Sena-sena!!!!!!!!!!

**Sena:** A-ha-halo….*malu2*

Presentasi penggemar: co: **100%** ce: **100%**

**-x-x-x-**

**Di studio…**

**Agon: **Sena lagi ya? *lesu*

**Shin: **hm…*biasa saja soalnya banyak kontrak*

**Hiruma: **Cowo gua sih…tapi tetep aja…*BT mutlak*

**Rui: **mau gimana lagi…*pasrah*

**Riku: **....kalah ama ade sendiri…*down*

Sena dengan riang masuk ke ruangan….

**Sena:** Minna!! Aku belikan es krim!!! ..Eh, um..karena aku dapat kontrak, terus ada khusus fashion… jadi..inginnya ada sesi foto bareng kalian sebagai model…*malu2* Mau ya? *super puppy eyes*

**All:** ………ya…

**Sena:** Hore!!! Makasih!! Sankyu! Xiexie!! *peluk semuanya* Ini es krimnya!! Aku beli camilan juga…lihat…lihat! *riang gembira*

**All:** ……..dalam hati :_ Sialan…dia emang manis…!!_*KYUNGG* TwT

Ah…dasar pria…

**-x-x-x-**

**O'ya…panggilan itu copyrightku..kecuali yang Riku ama Agon...**


	3. Recital 3 : Konser Akbar

**Recital 3 : Konser Akbar**

Ceritanya bakal diadain konser amal di akhir taon yang dimeriahkan banyek duo Akaba-Kotaro, actor action Rikiya Gaou, pesulap Yamato, macem-macem lah!! Nah, termasuk anggota sekolah musik Shinryuuji yang dah pro diundang untuk ikutan rapatnya di mansion Hiruma yang suepeeeeeer gede…

_Di asrama Shinryuuji…_

Agon lagi sibuk mixing lagu di mini studio…

**Unsui:** Oi, Agon. Istirahat dulu deh…pergi ke acara Hiruma, sana!

**Agon:** Cih! Kalian butuh lagu kan?! Aku tak mau main2 demi komposisi sampah yang ga bagus karena ga siap..

**Unsui:** Huff…yah..mumpung kamu lagi serius. Terserah saja deh…Berjuang ya!

-.-.-

_30 menit kemudian…._

Brak! *buka pintu*

**Agon:** Unko-chaaaaaaaaaan!!! Kau kangen padaku?! Dengan sedetik kejeniusanku, aku berhasil bikin mixing paling catchy yang pasti bakal hits…Rap keren yang ga ada duanya. Ayo..puji aku dong…pasti kau mau bilang "Aku sayang kamu Agon!!" XD *berkhayal gila-gilaan…*

**Sanzo:** anu….Agon-san.

**Agon:** Ng?

**Sanzo:** Baru saja Unsui-kun, Ikkyu-kun, dan Yamabushi-senpai pergi ke mansion Hiruma. Tadi karena bawa semua kendaraan, kupikir kau ikut…

**Agon:** Ha…*SFX angin kering berhembus*

**Sanzo:** er…A-Agon?

-.-.-

_Sementara di mansion…_

**Unsui:** wah, untung kita kemari ya? Ternyata ramai dengan musisi yang bisa diajak kolaborasi…

**Yamabushi:** er…i-iya…tapi, tidak apa-apakah Agon ditinggal begitu tanpa diberi tahu?

**Unsui:** *senyum2* Ahaha…gapapalah…toh dia yang ngomong lagi sibuk. Bisa senang2 tanpa gangguan adikku, yang lain juga gitu kok… hahhahaa!

**Yamabushi:** ahaha…gitu ya…

Sebenarnya, Yamabushi lebih khawatir lagi dengan penghuni asrama yang harus jadi pelampiasan kemarahan Agon nanti…dan sekarang…

-.-.-

_Air terjun sekolah Shinryuuji…_

Tampak tenang…namun jika lebih dekat…

**Goku:** WOAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**Sanzo:** KENAPA AKUUUUUUUUU!???!!

Dapat dilihat satu persatu anggota asrama dilempar dari atas air terjun oleh Kongo adik yang sedang berurai air mata.

**Agon:** UNSUI JAHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!! URYAAAAAAAAA!! *lempar lagi*

…sulit untuk memutuskan mana yang salah dan benar disini.. =w=…

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Recital 4 : Jealousy?

**Recital 4 : Jealousy?**

Lapangan_ football_ itu tertutup tumpukan tipis salju, sedikit menggunduk di beberapa tempat. Seperti gula-gula kapas di atas rumput hijau.

Selangkah…ia mengingat memori masa lalu.

"Touchdown.." bisiknya pelan ketika sampai di ujung sisi lapangan. _//Tapi bagiku...time out…//_ tunduknya sedih. Di belakangnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya…

"Kuso Chibi…"

_//…Tidak mungkin..//_ Sena berbalik takut."Hiruma….san." Susah payah ia mengatakan itu. Karena mengingat apa yang dilihatnya selama berada di negeri itu sudah cukup membuatnya mati rasa."Kenapa kau bisa…"

"Ponselmu tak diangkat, orang rumahmu bilang kau sudah keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri….Kuso saru bilang, kau ijin dari sekolahmu selama dua minggu, dengan alasan khusus yang tak bisa diberikan kecuali pada keluarga."

"…Ah, ya…Kau tahu dari mereka.."

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mau Devil Bats terbengkalai tanpa tanggung jawab."

"Aku sudah memberi wewenang pada Monta."

"Ya….lalu kau kemari tanpa tujuan? Tinggal di tempat terpencil dan terselubung dalam sisi kota yang jarang dikunjungi. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"…Mengunjungi seseorang…Nenek Phanter yang dulu pernah membantuku."

"Begitukah?"

"Apapun itu, aku tak punya kewajiban untuk meberitahu Hiruma-san dulu kan?" Ia berkata dingin. Lelah rasanya…

Hiruma terdiam dengan kalimat itu. Salju mulai turun lebat ketika ia bicara."Kau bahkan tak menonton pertandinganku kemarin sampai habis."

"…Kau tahu ?"

'Tentu saja."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, kau pasti menang." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Hmph…tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku menang _mutlak_."

"Oh…baguslah…"

"….Itu saja?"

"Ya, itu saja…"

Pemuda jangkung itu menyepat pelan. "…Kuso chibi, kenapa kau kemari?"

"…Aku ingin melihat American Football dan bertemu teman-temanku disini."

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hh…Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin menonton American football dan bertemu teman-temanku…"

"Chibi, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hiruma-san…kau sudah mendengarku tadi.."

"Sena."

"…."

"Kenapa?"

"….Entahlah…Aku bahkan tak tahu…"

"…Aku menang dalam pertandingan itu."

"Kau tadi sudah bilang."

"Aku menang dari lawan…tapi aku kalah telak dari benda sialan ini…"

"…"

"Salju bisa membuatmu tersenyum….Tapi, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis…" Ia mengusap pelan buliran kristal cair yang jatuh di pipi pucat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau…bohong…"

"…Sudah tahu ya?"

"Rasanya sakit…aku bahkan berpikir luka parah lebih baik dari ini…"

"Maaf…."

"Hiruma-san…kau bohong…" Jemari ramping berusaha menyentuhnya lagi, namun ia menjauh. "…Aku…lelah sekali…"

"Sena…dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tak perlu alasannya…Toh, pada akhirnya, aku harus pergi kan?"

"…Keh..kau makin tajam, chibi…"

"Hiruma-san orang yang baik…aku tak perlu tahu penjelasannya karena aku percaya."

"Andai…andai aku bisa…"

"Dan?...Dia…lebih membutuhkanmu..."

"…Kuso chibi…"

"Sudahlah…"

"Chibi…"

"Hiru-"

_**GREP!**_

Lengan panjang menariknya kembali dalam pelukan. Pemuda mungil itu memandang lurus bola mata hijau dimana kini pemiliknya bicara tegas padanya. "Dengar….dengarkan aku…Aku…Hiruma Youichi…hanyalah milik Sena Kobayakawa…"

**-My Happy Birthday-**

**-Bersambung-**

**Di apartemen studio….**

Lagi pada nonton dorama terbaru dua anggota tadi…Hiruma ama Sena ga ikut, karena

lagi ada jumpa fans…

**Agon: **Gila...si pendek itu aktingnya makin nyeremin aja tiap episode…*muka ga percaya* Ck,ck ck….

**Riku:** Huks…Sena….Hue….Hiruma jahat…*Terbawa emosi, nangis ampe gigit sapu tangan*

**Shin:** Hiruma juga makin ahli. Bisa terlihat nyata begitu…mungkin karena pakai nama asli, jadi lebih bisa menjiwai peran…*tampang datar*

**Riku:** Aku sih malah takut lihat dia begitu…*begidik*

**Rui:** *angguk* Kebayang kalau orang tahu sifat aslinya di luar kamera kayak apa…

**Agon:** Si brengsek itu pemarah, merusak properti musik…

**Riku:** Suka mencuri cadangan makananku, tuker kostumku dan Sena sembarangan…

**All:** Kalau yang kedua itu sih kami setuju aja.._//Soalnya jadi cute abiz…//_

**Riku:** loh?! Kok malah dukung dia sih?! Baju yang dia tuker itu selalu kependekan, atau kaya cewe! Males banget, padahal dah cape-cape dipilihin…Ah, balik lagi…suka nyulik adekku…

**All:** Kan emang cowonya.

**Riku:** Tapi pas malem-malem lagi tidur coba!

**All**:…oh_…//Asli Hiruma banget…// _*ga ngomong karena takut ngamuk*

**Rui: ***hela* Bikin bangkrut kalau main game…TwT

**Riku:** Kamu selalu pake taruhan sih…=w=

**Rui:** *mendengus bangga* Itu namanya selera pemberani.

**Riku:** Ada juga selera orang bego…

**Agon:** Ho? Shin ga ada masalah dengan dia ya?

**Shin:** Tentu ada. Dia pernah sembunyi di tempatku waktu kabur dari Sena. Merepotkan...

*…hening….*

**All:** HAH!? APA?! Kalian selingkuh?!

**JDAK JDAK JDUK! *jitak***

**All: **Maaf…YxY

**Shin:** Hn….

**Riku:** Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang dia kabur…Memangnya kenapa?

**Shin:** Kalian tahu hobi Hiruma kan?

**Rui:** Menembak? :?

**Shin:** Bukan yang itu.

**Agon:** Judi? -_- ?

**Shin:** Bukan…

**Riku:** Jadi stalker Sena? XD

**Shin:**…Hah…bukan….

**Rui:** Oh! Komputernya ya?!

**Shin:** *angguk*

**Agon:** Ngha? Apa hubungannya?

**Shin:** Agon, kau pernah ke apartemen Hiruma kan?

**Agon:** Ya, selalu untuk finishing touch lagu.

**Shin:** Tahu apa yang ada di rak kecil sebelah TV?

**Agon:** Oh…CD film…Aa..tunggu…kalau tidak salah, aku pernah nyuri satu…

**Riku+Rui:** _//Orang ini…sama temen sendiri kok…//_ =.=;

**Shin:** Apa isinya?

**Agon:** Isi…isi…DEG! GLEK! *tampang pucat*

**Rui:** Ke-kenapa? Emang apa isinya? Video pembunuhan? Rekaman operasi kejam? Pembantaian? Perang?

**Riku:** Rui…kamu kok tahu yang begitu..? *curiga*

**Rui:** Bukan..Cuma kayanya kok cocok…

**Agon:** Itu…Game simulasi…Yaoi…Dulu Unko-chan nemu itu dan aku nyaris mati hanyut di laut…*begidik*

**All:**_ //Uwah..kakak yang overprotektif…=w=_a_//_

**Shin:**Ya..itu dia.

**Rui:** Tunggu..aku masih ga konek nih. Bukannya biasa saja, terus kenapa?

**Shin:** Begini…

_**-Flashback-**_

Suatu hari, Hiruma lagi maen game di laptopnya, di studio Cuma ada Shin doang yang lagi nelpon buat kontrak modeling. Sena lagi keluar buat cari snek…

**Hiruma: **Owh….sexy banget ni uke…*suara bernapsu*

**Shin:** Fotonya Sena-kun? *tampang datar dah terbiasa*

**Hiruma:** Bukan itu. Ini loh…*balik kompu*

**Shin:** Hm? Dating game simulasi? Wah..ada percakapan juga ya?

**Hiruma:** Dia manis ga sih? Ini tokoh utamanya…*kasih liat cowo ramping, rambut pirang, mata biru abis mandi*

**Shin:** Sepertinya aku pernah lihat…Oo, Ayase Yukiya? Okane Ga Nai?

**Hiruma:** Wuih! Gua ga tau lu bisa kenal game ero juga! *nepuk pungung dengan simpati* Kamu berkembang Shin, mungkin ini gara-gara punya cowo yang juga artis dumay…(dunia maya)..

**Shin:** Jangan ngaco…Hei, apa gapapa tuh. Kalau ketahuan Sena-kun gimana? *Shin ga kan ngadu karena paham sebagai sesama seme…inilah perjanjian diam antar lelaki…*

**Hiruma:** *pose narsis* Hmph, ga papa deh. Ga kan ketauan ini kok….Ah, lihat. Ayase ini nurut-nurut aja, mau torture, maen ama vibe, cosplay cewe, lakuin 3x sehari kaya makan juga bisa, pake posisi apapun juga mau, bisa kapan saja dimana saja praktis banget...*ngiler*

**Shin:** Maksudnya…*mundur*

**Hiruma:** Ya! Akan kubuat _kuso chibi_ jadi seperti ini!! Dan kami akan menjelajahi dunia penuh cinta bersama-sama…*Bekgron bunga dan petir….maksudnya jogres torture ama fluffy.*

**Shin:** *beda bayangan…yang ada juga Sena di dalem kurungan kayu..* Uh..mending jangan deh…

**Hiruma:** *hela* Iya, tau…memang perjalanan panjang, tapi setidaknya bisa ngayal kan? Ah…andai Sena itu kaya Ayase…*mandang haru layar computer, sekarang lagi torture* Owh, mantep abis ya, Aya-chan…*bisik-bisik mesra*

_**KLEK!**_

_**Pintu terbuka dan ada suara bisik-bisik kaya film horor…**_

**Sena:** Hiruma-san…

**Hiruma:** *berbalik* Oh! Kau sudah kembali, Kuso…chi…bi…*mengecil*

**Sena:** Siapa itu 'Ayase'? *hawa-hawa hitam….karena sulit dijelaskan, bayangkan saja sendiri tampangnya seperti apa.* Apa maksudnya dengan.... 'Aya-chan' ?

**Shin :** *begidik* Uh..um…a-aku permisi dulu…*lari secepat suara keluar dari ruangan*

**Hiruma:** AH! Shin! Sial, pengkhianat!!

**Sena:** Hiruma-san…

**Hiruma: ***balik pelan-pelan* Y-ya?

**Sena:** *senyum malaikat padahal iblis* Jelaskan padaku ya?

**Hiruma:** *siap mati di tempat*….Ya….ha…?

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**All:**….

**Agon:** …..

**All:** …..

**Riku:** …A-aku bisa membayangkan…aku tahu kalau adikku marah besar…*pucat*

**Rui: **Um…lalu…gimana? Setelah itu?

**Shin:** Entah… Aku minjemin dia tempat aja, klo ada masalah lagi juga, biasanya apartemen yang bukan tempat kerjaku kupinjami...Besoknya habis kejadian itu langsung libur cuti kerja, jadi aku ga tahu sama sekali..

**Agon:** *bengong ga terpengaruh* Libur cuti…HAH! *tiba2 inget*

**Riku:** A-apa? *takut-takut*

**Rui:** Jangan ngagetin gitu dong..

**Agon :** *keringat dingin* Jangan bilang, kejadian itu sehabis kita luncurin album ke empat…

**Shin:** Ah, iya. Itu.

**Agon:** *nginget2*…dia sepertinya ketahuan di apartemenmu..…soalnya, sehari setelah kita libur…di-dia di rumah sakit….Waktu itu aku ke sana untuk ambil kunci studio untuk cari data, kalau-kalau mau mixing lagu di rumah…Kupikir waktu itu karena dia ceroboh, jadi aku ketawa….ta-tapi…ma-masa sih…si cebol itu…*begidik*

**All:** Ke-kenapa katanya?

**Rui:** Hiruma kenapa?! Kok kita ga tahu…

**Riku:** jaga imej ya?

**Agon: ***angguk pelan*…..Ha-habis o-operasi pembengkakan 'bagian belakang'….*pake tanda kutip di udara* dan….

**All:** *GLEK! Tegang…*

**Shin: **D-dan?

**Agon:** …. Impoten sementara karena trauma…

**All:** Oxo !! %&$&%(#)!

**-x-x-x-**

Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Terserah anda…XD


	5. Recital 5 : Fairy Tale

**Recital 5 : Fairy Tale**

Rui lagi leha-leha di sofa asrama anak-anak Blaze Line…Riku lagi asik ngemil kentang goreng yang dicocol ice cream cone.**(1)**

**Rui:** Cuy..bosen nih…

**Riku:** Hm…

**Rui:** *lirik cemilan* Emang enak ya? Aneh gitu ah...*ngerenyit*

**Riku:** Cobalah..nih...*nyodorin tapi tetep fokus nonton TV*

**Rui:** *nyomot* .....

**Riku:** Hm?

**Rui:** Diluar dugaan...ternyata enak juga..Owo

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

**Sena:** Riku-nii!!!

**Riku:** Ou, ototou...kemana aja?

**Sena:** abis beli….INI!! *JREENG! Nunjukkin botol plastic*

**Rui:** Saus cokelat?

**Riku:** Oh…itu toh..yah, ini kentangnya masih ada sisa. Ayo makan bareng..

**Sena:** YAY! *oleh2 kentang goreng di saus cokelat* **(2)**

**Rui:** *O.O* Hah…? _//Ah..tunggu..tunggu…aku saja yang normal atau mereka lidah manisnya perlu asupan gula yang terlampau…// _*lirik*

Dengan riang dua saudara itu makan kentang dengan saus ajaib mereka....

**Rui:** _//Kayanya aku yang normal deh...//_

_**DING! DONG!**_

**Hiruma+Shin :** Oisu! , Konnichiwa...

**Rui:** Aa..Hiruma..Shin..untung kalian datang. Bisa tolong selamatkan aku dari tindakan alien mereka? *tunjuk Sena ama Riku*

**Hiruma+Shin:** *lirik* Biar aja.

**Shin:** Memang kadang ajaib sih...*duduk di sebelah Rui*

**Hiruma:** *deketin Sena* Oi, kuso chibi...

**Sena:** Hm?

**Hiruma:** *cium pipi*Jangan terlalu banyak ya? Nanti gemuk loh..

**Sena:***blush* :P Ga akan kok..hehe....Ah, Hiruma-san bawa apa? *tunjuk bungkusan cokelat*

**Hiruma:** Oh, ini...*ngambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sena* buku...

**Sena:** Buku? *naroh botol cokelat*

**Hiruma: **Ya..kau mau lihat? *nyelipin tangan di pinggang cowo brunette tadi*

**Rui****+Riku+Shin:** ....oi..oi...kita masih disini loh...

**Sena:** ah...maaf..*blush*

**Hiruma:** oh, begitu? Aku lupa tuh. Kekekkeeke...

**Rui****+Riku+Shin: **_**//**__Orang ini...=_=x//_

**Shin:** Tumben kau beli buku langsung, biasanya pesan dari internet lalu diantar kemari.

**Hiruma:** Khusus yang ini harus dicari di toko buku kuno.

**Rui:** Wah..segitunya? Memangnya buku apa?

**Riku:***buru-buru abisin es*Pasti mahal tuh kalau kuno..

**Hiruma:** Ya...lumayan sih...Lebih tepatnya ini buku kumpulan dongeng dengan ilustrasi dan tulisan tangan.

**Sena:** Dongeng?! Hiruma-san suka dongeng?

**Hiruma:** Hm? Untuk buku-buku berkualitas seringkali bagus mendatangkan inspirasi, dan ini cerita kuno tanpa diubah, jadi kurasa bisa cocok dengan album baru kita nanti.

**Riku:** oh, benar juga ya...kemarin sepakat dengan tema fantasi. Kurasa Agon-san pasti memasukkan sesuatu tentang naga...

**Shin:** Dia agak maniak soal itu kan ya?

**Rui:** Setuju.

**-x-x-x-**

Agon ditempat lain...

**Agon**: AHHAHA!! Akulah sang raja para naga!! *lagi foto-foto narsis di taman lampion yang ada lampion naganya...patung air naga..pokoknya serba naga karena itu di museum naga...*

**Unsui:** Agon sudah belum sih?

**Agon:** BLUUUUUM!! Ini untuk album masterpiece nanti! Aku akan membuat banyak lagu agar mereka mengerti indahnya makhluk fantastis ini!! *lompat-lompat kaya anak TK*

**Ikkyu:** Unsui-san, ini sudah memory card yang ketiga...*super capek*

**Unsui:** Harusnya kita jangan ikut dengan dia tadi…*sambil fotoin Agon yang lagi pose lebay*

**Ikkyu+Unsui:** Haaa...*hela panjang*

**-x-x-x-**

Kembali ke apartemen...

**Riku: ***noleh ke Hiruma* Tapi idemu beli buku itu bagus juga, ada cerita apa saja?

**Hiruma:** Hm..yah...standarnya yang biasa didengar sih ada...tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sama sekali dengan apa yang selama ini kita tahu.

**Shin:** Oh? Seperti kisah putri duyung yang seharusnya memotong lidahnya, namun diganti dengan memasukkan suaranya ke dalam kerang?

**Rui:** Eww...

**Hiruma:** Kira-kira begitu...kalau tak salah, disini dia harus membunuh pangeran dan darahnya dipakai membasuh kakinya kalau ingin kembali ke laut...Ah, yah..memang agak mengerikan sih...

**Sena:** Eh?? Be-begitu? *takut*

**Riku:** Wah...aku baru tahu...Um, daripada diprediksi, lebih baik dilihat saja. Er...Sena, coba pilih ceritanya.

**Hiruma:** Aa..tunggu. Bagaimana kalau nanti bukunya diserahkan sesuai rotasi? Kalau kalian sudah dapat inspirasi dari cerita, segera pergi untuk membuat lagu atau apapun itu daripada bermalas-malasan disini...

**Rui:** Oke saja...lumayan ga ngabisin waktu buat cari ide kemana-mana tuh...

**Shin: **Hm...aku ikut.

**Riku: **Oke...kita mulai dari...SHIN!

**Shin:** Loh?! Kok aku?

**All:** Sebenarnya kita pengen lihat muka stoicmu itu berekspresi..ehehehe...

**Shin:** Yah..terserahlah...

**Sena:** Ini *kasih buku*

**Shin:** Hm..oke...

_**SREK...SREK...**_

**Shin:** Wah, banyak cerita yang belum pernah kulihat...baiklah kupilih yang berjudul _Fairer than Fairy..._

**Riku:** Wow...baru dengar tuh.

**Hiruma:** Ya, cepat mulai sana...

**Shin:** Sabar…Ehm, baiklah…di suatu hari tersebutlah esorang gadis yang diberi nama Fairer-than-Fairy karena kecantikannya yang melebihi para peri dunia…lalu…*nada datar*

**10 menit kemudian…**

**Rui:** GRRKh…Zzz…

**Hiruma:** Zzz....

**Riku:** Nyaem..nyaem...zz....

Diluar dugaan, Shin punya bakat untuk membacakan cerita sebelum tidur...

**Shin:** ...Dan akhirnya tiga wanita bergaun putih dan hijau memberitahukan pada sang pangeran pelangi, tentang kebenaran _Fairer-than-Fairy_ yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan. Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya...

**Sena:** *kagum berbinar-binar* Howa....ke-keren...*anak kecil mode: ON*

**Shin:** Hm...sepertinya aku dapat ide untuk setting kostum, Sena-kun giliranku selesai. Aku pergi dulu untuk mendesain. *kasih buku, trus bangkit dari sofa*

**Sena:** Iya...um...er..tapi semuanya tidur nih...*buka-buka isi buku* Um..oh, katanya kalau mau ngebangunin itu...

**5**** menit kemudian...**

**Rui:** ! AH! Pedas..air!! air!!! AAIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!!

**Riku:** HWAAAAH! GYAAAH! UWEHK! GYA! Aku makan apa?!?! *ngeluarin antena suatu makhluk serangga* GYAAAAA!

**Hiruma:** GHAAAAH! GHAK!*muntah-muntah* KUSO CHIBI !!!!!

Sena sudah kabur entah kemana, setelah dia sadar kalau membangunkan seseorang dengan sebotol tabasco cair, potongan cabe hijau padat,irisan halus bawang putih,ekor cicak, dan kecoak yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut dari cerita itu tak boleh ditiru di dunia nyata...**(3)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

Stress…tugas banyak banget…maaf bru apdet...TwT

**(1)** Klo ke resto, sy suka banget makan begini...*kurang suka semua jenis daging, kecuali ikan* XD

**(2)** Klo pesen delivery ya...es krimnya diganti cokelat..hehe..enak kok...anehnya dengan menu begini, saya ga pernah gemuk-gemuk...ah..kapan bisa gendutan dikit ya...? T^T

**(3) **Ini buatan kok..ga asli ada…

**Fairer-than-a-Fairy, **fairylate Prancis oleh Charlotte Rose de Caumont La Force.

**-****-OMAKE!--**

Malamnya Sena minta maaf dengan masakkin mereka banyak-banyak makanan mewah…Tapi ada satu orang yang ga terpengaruh oleh itu...

**KNOK! KNOK!**

**Sena:** Um..permisi...

Hiruma lagi santai duduk selonjoran di tempat tidur.

**Hiruma:** Hm...oh kau.*hela* Mau apalagi?

**Sena:***takut-takut ngedeketin* Uh..um...aku minta maaf...

**Hiruma:**Itu saja? *nada tiis*

**Sena: **Hiruma-san...aku tak sengaja..*mata berkaca-kaca*

**Hiruma: **_//Ah, ya ampun...//_*hela* Kuso chibi...sini..*nepuk kaki*

**Sena: ***duduk di pangkuan..eh, tidur nyandar maksudnya...* Masih marah ya? *dongak ke atas*

**Hiruma: **Yang tadi itu jangan pernah kau lakukan padaku lagi..yah, yang lainnya sih silakan...kekeke...

**Sena:** Oh..ya ampun...*muter mata* Aku janji takkan terlalu terpengaruh cerita...*nundukin kepala*

**Hiruma: **Hm...*meluk longgar* _//Kuso chibi yang pakai parka kok rasanya...Oh...ya ya...//_ *senyum nista* Kuso chibi..

**Sena:** *dongak lagi* Ya?

**Hiruma: **Aku belum bilang kalau cerita dongeng favoritku itu tentang si Tudung Merah...*nyium leher Sena*

**Sena:** *BLUSH* Eh?! * liat ke bawah n nyadar kalau jaketnya ternyata warnanya sama* _//Aa...oh...maksudnya...// _ *ketawa kecil* Hihi..memangnya apa yang Hiruma-san suka dari cerita itu ?

*SWIFT*

Dengan tangan terlatihnya, dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu membuat posisi mereka berbalik dan kini dia berada diatasnya. Menahan diri supaya tak menindih..

**Hiruma:** Apa ya?...Hutan gelap...taktik curang...dan ada seorang yang ranum belum tersentuh berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan...hm...yah...*masih cium leher terus ke arah atas* Kau tahu...kau mengingatkanku pada si tudung merah...*berhenti dan saling pandang*

**Sena:** Hihi....oh ya?..Em,lalu...Kalau di cerita itu aku jadi si tudung merah..Hiruma-san jadi apa? *elus pipi*

**Hiruma:** *nyium jari tangan yang tadi ngelus-elus* Hm...yah, tentu aku akan jadi serigala yang memakan si tudung merah...*seringai menggoda*

**Sena: ***ngelingkerin lengan ke leher Hiruma* Bukannya aku yang nanti _memakanmu_? *bales senyum malu-malu*

**Hiruma:** Hm..bagaimana ya ? *seringai lebar trus bisik pelan* Mau kubuktikan kalau aku benar-benar serigala?

Bagaimana sisa cerita mereka selanjutnya? Terserah anda...vO


	6. Recital 6 : Hairstyle

**-Recital 7-**

**Hairstyle**

Di suatu wawancara pendek…Anak2 Blaze Line ditanya soal mereka, tapi yang jawab anggota lainnya...

**Interviewer:** Menurut kalian gaya rambut Hiruma terinspirasi dari siapa?

**Agon:** Pantat anak ayam

**Shin:** ...Nanas..

**Rui:** Duri

**Riku: **Lidah api

**Sena:** Kuas lukis

**Hiruma:** OI! Jawaban kok ga ada yang beres gitu?! Ini terinspirasi dari Goku di Dragon Ball!

**All:** Ga mirip ah...

**--Interviewer: **Kalau Riku? =w=--

**Agon:** Kakek berjiwa punk

**Hiruma:**Bleaching gagal

**Sena: **Hitsugaya dari komik Bleach

**Rui: **Ketumpahan cat tembok

**Shin: **Bulu merak albino

**Riku: **AGH! Bukan!!! Ini asli dari lahir!! Tapi trims Sena...aku terdengar keren...

**Sena: **Ahahha...

**All:** Ga mungkin. Boong banget sih...

**--Interviewer *Iver* : **Ahahaha, kalau Shin?--

**All:** Standar cowo dingin di komik. Tapi pastinya sih Bruce Lee.

**Shin:**….yah, benar sih…=w=

**--Interviewer *Iver* : **Em..baiklah…kalau Rui?--

**Agon:** Klimis jaman jeprut

**Hiruma:** Bintang iklan minyak rambut jaman dulu

**Riku:** James Bond gagal

**Sena:** Kepala ular

**Shin:** …Bagiku terlihat normal…

**Rui:** Sejadul itukah aku?…hiks..Shin, terima kasih…T^T

**Shin:** Sama2…

**All: **Jadul banget kali…

**--Interviewer : **^^; Kalau Sena gimana?--

**Agon:** Atom dari Astro Boy

**Hiruma:** Anak kucing berbulu cokelat

**Riku: **Daisuke Niwadari DNAngel

**Shin: **Tsuna dari Reborn!

**Rui: **Sora dari Kingdom Hearts

**Sena:** Wah,keren-keren...Makasih semuanya!

**All:** _//Duh, Sena manisnya...//_ Iya, sama2...

**Sena:** … Hiruma-san, masa aku dianggap kucing?

**Hiruma:** Kamu lucu sih...*cipika*

**--Interviewer ****: **_//Hahha…pilih kasih…=.=// _Hm, Agon?--

**Hiruma:** C U n t a i a n cacing raksasa

**Riku:** Medusa

**Rui:** Tali tambang

**Shin:** Keriting banci

**Sena:** Mbah Surip

**Agon:** Kalian dendam ama aku ya.?!..T^T Eh, Sena fansnya mbah Surip juga? : D

**All:** EH?! Beneran ya?! O.o

** - -Interviewer ****: **=w= - -

**TBC ah! **


	7. Last Concert : Yours Truly

**A/N Maniac Lecture :** Hei, apa kalian tahu? Seiyuunya Hiruma juga ngisi suara di Yugioh 10th Movie Anniversary loh..XD Beliau jadi antagonis utama yang namanya Paradox~ KYA! Dua anime favku sekarang tambah erat hubungannya! *terharu*

Author: **Rio** Co-writer: **Shieva**

**-Last Concert : Yours Truly-**

Bentar lagi ceritanya Valentine nih….Dan para anggota Blaze Line yang sembari ngobrol-ngobrol, menyortir cokelat-cokelat kiriman yang dikirim duluan…

**Rui:** Tiap tahun heboh begini ya? *menghela capek*

**Riku:** Padahal sudah tahu kalau diantara kita udah ga ada yang _single_...er, kecuali Agon yang gonta-ganti terus...*nyortir lagi*

**Shin:** Namanya juga idol, bertahanlah...

**Rui:** Tumben kamu ngomong sesuatu yang pas, Shin. Kebanyakan makan gula ya?

**Shin:** Mungkin. Lihat saja gunungan cokelat punyaku ini...*hela*

**Sena:** Eh? Aku sih suka cokelat. Jadi senang-senang saja kalau dikasih...hehehhe...

**Riku:** Tapi kalau banyak begini kan bikin sakit perut...Eh, apa kita lelehkan terus jadikan kek besar saja ya? Ya, Sena? Mau digabung?

**Sena:** Uwwa! Boleh! XD

**Riku+Sena:** *tos* KEK BESAR! *mengkhayal* w

**Hiruma:** Maniak cokelat...*hela* Yah, kalau untukku sih untungnya tidak ada makanan manis...

**Rui:** Tapi yang gurih banyak...=.=;

**Shin:** Idemu melindungi diri dari gunungan cokelat dengan berkata pada media kalau kau benci makanan manis itu efektif. Kalau saja kulakukan juga waktu itu...Haih...

**Sena:** Jangan deh...nanti tiap tahun bisa buat bazar camilan asin...*melirik gunungan makanan punya Hiruma yang isinya snack gurih juga kudapan khas dari seluruh penjuru negeri*

**Riku:** Oh,ya, Agon-san kemana?

**Rui:** Ke asrama Shinryuuji, katanya mengurusi kiriman yang datang juga ke asrama. Unsui dapat gunungan lebih besar lagi katanya.

**Sena:** Repot ya kalau punya kakak kembar yang disukai banyak orang...Unsui-san orangnya baik sekali sih...

**Riku:** Hebat. Dia sayang sekali kakaknya ya?  
**Hiruma:** Bukan, itu karena dia orangnya cemburuan.

**All:** HAH?

**Shin:** Hiruma, jangan bicara yang membuat orang salah paham begitu...

**Riku:** Ketahuan Agon, bisa perang lagi nanti...

**Rui:** Yah...*ga menepis kebenaran*

**Sena:** Memang Agon-san _brother-complex_ kan? _Incest_ dia...

**All:** HAH?

**Riku:** Kau tahu dari mana istilah begitu?

**Sena:** Eh, baca di komik?

**Hiruma:** Komik apa? *siap2 keluarin pematik buat ngebakar buku2 laknat*

**Sena:** Komik kita. *polos*

**All:**...

**Shin:** *dahi berkerut curiga* 'Kita' ?

**Rui:** *nelan ludah* Aa...tunggu,tunggu...jangan-jangan maksudnya...Um, Sena, apa diantara tokohnya, atau kau tadi bilang 'kita' itu, ada huruf 'x'?

**Sena:** *senyum lebar* OH! Iya! Rui-san hebat! Memang ada! Ada ceritaku dengan Hiruma-san juga,tapi banyak yang salah sih, mungkin bahan ceritanya dari gosip...*blush* um, yang lainnya juga ada. Aku tak tahu kalau kalian selama ini banyak menyimpan rahasia...Ternyata selama ini tukar-tukar pasangan...*muka bingung nan merasa dibohongi*

**Hiruma:** *jawdrop* ITU SIH DOUJINSHI! Agh! Kau dapat dari mana barang seperti itu?

**Sena:** Rak buku di rumah Mamori-neechan. *polos*

**All:** *hening*

**Riku:** Um..Manajer ya?...=.=;

**Rui:** Di-dia...*keringat dingin*

**Hiruma:** Sudah kuduga dia itu ada apa-apanya...*begidik*

**Shin:** ...Ya, pokoknya, ehm...Sena-kun, jangan baca buku itu lagi ya? ^.^;

**Sena:** Eh? Kenapa? Padahal seru loh! Ada humor juga!

**All:** JANGAN!

**Sena:** O-oke...

_-Nyortir cokelat lagi-_

**Rui:** Hah..ga ada habisnya...ini semua nanti dimakan pula...

**Shin:** Hari kasih sayang sih, anak perempuan banyak yang berharap perasaannya bisa di balas di hari itu. *ngemil Pocky*

**Riku:** Ngomong-ngomong soal perasaan yang di balas, jadi ingat Kid-san...Ah, dia sibuk terus. Valentine nanti, bisa jalan-jalan tidak ya?...*cemberut*

**Sena:** Hihi, kakak mau kencan istimewa nih?

**Riku:** Ah, berisik! *blush*

**Rui:** Aku _candle light dinner_ dengan Megu. Akhirnya jadwalnya kosong...*riang*

**Shin:** Model pro sih...Megu-san itu primadona…Hm, hari itu, aku juga ada _dinner cruise_. Untung dapat tiket gratis dari perusahaan.

**Sena:** Uwah! Sakuraba-san bisa ikut ya? Diantara kita, Shin-san kan yang paling jarang ketemu dengan pacarnya.

**Shin:** Karena sama-sama _ambassador_ dari satu perusahaan, jadi bisa ikut. *kalem*

**Hiruma:** Cih, jaim begitu. Padahal dalamnya jingkrak-jingkrak...*nyengir*

**Shin:** Hiruma, kau berisik ya?

**Hiruma:** Kekkeke...

_-Melanjutkan nyortir cokelat-_

**Riku:**Kalau ngobrol soal itu, jadi ingat kenapa bisa 'jadian' ya?

**Rui:** Yang paling diingat itu tentang mereka. *lirik Hiruma ama Sena*

**Shin:** Bikin tercengang..

**Sena:** Aku juga kaget sekali...

**Hiruma:** Kekeke! Tapi orisinil kan? Toh kau juga suka...

**Sena:** Iya, sih...jadi teringat terus...Soalnya waktu itu...

_**...FLASHBACK..**__**.**_

_**-HiruSena-**_

Abis pulang dari makan-makan, untuk ngerayain keberhasilan mereka dapat pernghargaan grup musik terbaik...

**Rui:** KENYAAAAANGG! *BLUK! Tiduran di sofa*

**Sena:** Ah, haus, jadi ingin minum teh dingin...*pergi ke dapur*

**Riku:** Sena! Aku juga!*nyusul*

**Shin:** Huff...apa Hiruma-kun sudah sampai? Tadi dia pulang duluan kan?

**Agon:** Sepatunya ada di beranda. Sepertinya sudah...

_**KLEK!**_ *pintu salah satu kamar di buka*

_**TAK! TAK! TAK!**__**TRRR! **_*suara roda koper digeser*

**Rui:** Oi, kau mau langsung pergi? Gila...baru aja dapat jatah santai..

**Hiruma:** Yah, aku tak mau buang waktu. Titip ini ya, aku ambil barang lain dulu...*taroh kertas di meja*

**Shin:** *ambil salah satu* Tiket pesawat ke Prancis?

**Agon:** *ambil yang lainnya* Ini ke Italia. Kelas utama pula...

**Rui:** *bangkit dan ambil yang lainnya* Inggris, Belanda, Jerman...Semua ke Eropa?

_**TEP! TEP!**_

**Riku+Sena:** *baru dateng dari dapur* SUDAH LEGA!

**Rui:** Ah, kalian. Lihat deh, Hiruma mau keliling Eropa kayaknya.

**Riku:** Uwwa! Coba lihat! Wow...satu, dua...12 negara! Wuih! Tiga bulan jatah liburan mau dipakai ke luar negeri semua? Ga boros tuh?

**Sena:** Eh, tapi lihat deh...Semua tiketnya...

**All:** *hening berpikir* Ada dua?

**Shin:** Dia akan pergi dengan seseorang ya?

**Agon:** Atau mungkin, gonta-ganti pasangan selama perjalanan. Heh, dia ternyata sama aja playboy tuh..*cengar cengir*

**Rui:** Huss! Kalau dia dengar-

**Hiruma:** *_**CKREK!**_ Pelatuk ditarik...* Dengar apa?

**All:** GYAAAAA! MAAF!

**Hiruma:** Apa sih? *enteng masukin tiket dan paspor ke saku*

**Rui:** Em, Hiruma, itu...tiket untuk apa? Kenapa ada jatah untuk dua orang?

**Hiruma:** Oh, ini...sudah jelas kan?

**Riku:** Apa?

**Hiruma:** Untuk bulan madu.*datar*

**All:** HIEEE?

**Riku****:** Memangnya kau sudah menikah?

**Hiruma:** Belum sih... *agak grogi* Tapi...*ngeluarin boks cincin berlian dari saku coat*

**All:** Whoa...Owo *terpana ngeliat cincin emas putih berkilau-kilau*

**Sena:** Indahnya...orang yang menerima ini pasti akan senang...

**Hiruma:** Benarkah? Kalau begitu...*berlutut* Kau mau menikah denganku? *ambil tangan kiri*

**Sena:** Eeeh?*blush*

**Hiruma: ***masangin cincin, langsung cium Sena* Pergi yuk...Dah semuanya...kami kembali tiga bulan lagi…*ambil koper, langsung pergi naik lift*

Empat orang lainnya mematung...

Lima menit kemudian...

**All:** EEEEEEEEEEEEH?

**Riku:** GYAAAAA! TIDAK! SENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…_**Present time…**_

**Rui:** Khas Hiruma sekali…Selalu mengejutkan.*geleng-geleng kepala*

**Shin:** Kita bertiga harus menenangkan Riku mati-matian. Untung saja Sena menelepon untuk memberitahu keadaannya sebelum pesawat mereka berangkat...

**Riku**: Habisnya, main culik adikku saja sembarangan! Aih...was-was aku mengingatnya...mana kaburnya pakai helikopter !

**Hiruma:** Yah, aku juga harus membuatnya tenang sepanjang perjalanan…*nunjuk Sena*

**Sena:** Jangan salahkan aku! Tiba-tiba begitu...orang lain juga pasti panik... :'(

**Hiruma:** Iya, iya...maaf ya...*cipika cipiki* Tapi cemberut begitu, kau manis juga...*cium-cium leher*

**Sena**: *blush* Um...Hiruma-san, sudah dong...hihihi...^w^

**All****:** Hei...ingat kami disini...=.=;

**Sena:** *blush* Ah, ma-maaf...

**Hiruma:** Cih...

**Rui:** Kalau lihat kalian begini, jadi ingat dulu kami mengira kalau kalian benar-benar kawin lari.

**Hiruma: **Rencana nekatku sih begitu...tapi aku menghormati dia yang ingin pelan-pelan saja dulu. *usrek-usrek rambut Sena*

**Sena: **Soalnya aku takut kalau belum mengenalmu keseluruhan, nantinya justru menyesal. Pernikahan itu kan sakral...jadi, inginnya sekali saja...

**Hiruma:** Kalau sekarang? Kau mau?

**Sena: ***blush* Ah...um...tapi, aku ingin Kak Riku duluan...

**Hiruma:** Duh, kalau Kid tetap ragu-ragu sih...susah...*nyengir jail* Kita duluan saja ya?

**Riku: **Loh? Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?

**Rui:** Ow, benar juga tuh...mereka juga membuat semua teringat terus..

**Shin:** Bukan karena caranya yang beda..

_**...FLASHBACK..**__**.**_

_**-KidRiku-**_

Setelah syuting film layar lebar, dimana ceritanya film laga. Rui, Riku ama Agon main dalam film ini. Peran lainnya yang penting dimainkan oleh aktor laga yang kawakan, Kid.

**Riku:** Uwwa...sungguhan main dengan Kid-san!

**Rui:** Haha, kau fansnya dia sih ya?

**Agon:** Daripada dia, aku lebih suka peranku yang memakai baju kerajaan. Hmh, aku tahu aku tampan untuk jadi pangeran...*narsis*

**Rui+Riku:** Iya, iya...sesukamu sajalah...

**Kid:** Oisu! Otsukaresama...

**All:** Otsukare!

**Kid:** Akting yang bagus, Kaitani-kun. Tapi sebaiknya kau lebih santai sedikit...

**Riku:** *blush* Ah, i-iya...kuusahakan. Soalnya ini kali pertama aku main film laga...

**Kid:** Hoo, begitu? Yah, Kurasa kau bisa belajar banyak dari Rui. Dia sering main di film genre ini.

**Rui:** Wah, trims Kid-san. Aku tak selihai itu kok...hehe..

**Kid:**Tidak, jangan merendah begitu. Kau berbakat lho...Ah ya, Agon, apa Yamabushi punya waktu luang untuk main di kafeku?

**Agon:** Dia? Kurasa minggu depan ada, telepon saja kakakku nanti.

**Kid:** Oke, trims...Yuk, aku duluan. Dah…*pergi pake limo*

_**BRUMMMMMM!**_

**Riku:**** ...**WUA! Aku ngobrol dengannya!

**Rui:** Ya ya...

**Agon:** Hm...

**Rui:** Loh, tumben kau tak berkomentar apapun?

**Agon:** Bukan begitu...Rasanya kok ada yang janggal ya? Kid itu kan biasanya...Ah, masa sih? *gumam sendiri*

**Rui:** Hah?

**Agon:** Bukan apa-apa.

_Syuting __hari ketujuh...Di ruang rias, rehat sesi pertama. Riku lagi makan di luar bareng Sena..._

**Agon:*******gumam ga jelas*****

**Rui:** Agon, kalau begitu terus, orang bisa curiga kau kesurupan.

**Agon:** Ah, sial, aku tak mengerti.

**Rui:** Apa sih?

**Agon: **Kid. Tidak biasanya dia beramah tamah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Waktu pertama kali bicara dengan kakakku pun, dia tetap mengeluarkan aura jaga jarak...

**Rui:** Hm...ya, lalu?

**Agon:** Nah, waktu dengan Riku, santai sekali!

**Rui:** Mungkin enak diajak bicara?

**Agon:** Masa itu saja?

**Rui:** Kau pikir dia suka dengan Riku?

**Agon:** Ya...mungkin. Suka yang bagaimana dulu?

**Rui:** Yang biasa lha!

**Agon:** Masa iya? *masih bingung* Terus kenapa dia repot-repot minta kakakku untuk buatkan lagu untuk si cebol itu?

**Rui:** Hah?

_Pulang syuting, hari ke14, asrama Blaze Line..._

**Rui:** Tadaima!

**Agon:** Tadaima...

**Sena:** Ah! Rui-san, Agon-san! Selamat datang! *lari-lari*

**Hiruma: **Cih, cepat banget kalian pulang...

**Rui: **Supaya kau tidak kelewatan berduaan dengan Sena. Besok ada konser di Enoshima...

**Hiruma:** *gerutu*

**Agon:** Ah, capek banget. Oi_, chibi_, boleh minta soda ini? *ambil di meja*

**Sena:** Ya, silakan saja. *duduk lagi di sebelah Hiruma*

**Rui:** Aku juga minta satu...*GLEK GLEK!* Ah, segarnya..

**Sena:** Anou, Rui-san. Kau tahu dimana kakak?

**Agon:** Lha? Dia belum kembali? Padahal tadi duluan.

**Rui:** Eh, kalau tak salah dia makan malam di luar. Mampir dulu katanya.

**Sena:** Woah! Benar? Benarkah? *lompat2*

**Agon:** Apa sih? Kok kau senang begitu?

**Hiruma:** *tunjuk* Soalnya dari kemarin Riku curhat terus sama dia. Katanya idolanya ngajak makan bareng di luar...

**Sena:** Ajakan kencan! XD

**Agon:** Tuh kan...Lihat Rui? Firasatku benar...*seringai*

**Rui:** Entahlah. Tapi-

_**TING TONG!**_

**Riku:** Tadaima! *lari*

**Sena: **Okaeri, Nii-chan!

**Riku:** Ah, hai minna!

**Hiruma:** Yo, makan malamnya bagaimana?

**Riku:** Un!...lezat sekali...Tadi sekalian jalan-jalan ke toko indian. Eh, lihat ini! Aku dibelikan topi koboi! *pamer*

**Sena:** Mau!

**Riku:** Beli sendiri... :p

**Agon:** Bagian itu sih tak usah. Yang penting, dia nembak atau tidak? *_to the point_ banget*

**Riku:** *blush* Ap-apa? EH? Kok? Kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja!

**Rui:** *muka datar* Bakal lama nih...

**Hiruma:** Mau taruhan? *tawa iblis*

**Riku:** Hei! Apaan sih?

_Setelah satu bulan __syuting..._

**Kid:** Riku, kau mau ikut ke ranca milikku di Hiroshima? Dua hari semalam?

**Riku:** Oh! Itu yang Kid-san cerita waktu itu? Ada kuda mustang di sana?*antusias*

**Kid:** Ya...begitulah..

**Agon:** Kita tak diajak nih? *godain*

**Rui: **Oi..*bisik* Biar saja berduaan! Aku tak mau kalah taruhan!

**Agon:** *bisik* Tau, aku juga taruhan satu bulan! Maksudnya ngecek beneran ada rasa or ngga nih...

**Kid:**Ada apa?

**Rui+Agon:** Oh, bukan apa-apa...

**Kid:** Hm, ya, boleh saja. Kalau banyak orang, lebih menyenangkan kan? *kalem*

**Riku:** Wah! Jadi Sena boleh ikut? :D

**Kid:** *angguk*

**Riku:** Asyik!

**Rui+Agon:** _/Sial...harusnya kan dia nolak!/_

_Bulan ke__enam, akhirnya syuting dah berakhir. Anak-anak ini pada ngumpul di kafe terbuka...Riku lagi pergi nge-dance ama Sena. Sekarang Shin ikut kumpul karena ga da kerjaan modelling.._

**Rui:** Baru sekali ini aku lihat hubungan super lambat begini...

**Agon:** Sejak tahu dari Sena kalau dua orang itu sebelum bertemu sering chatting, berarti terhitung satu tahun yang lalu..

**Hiruma:** Dan kemudian mereka main di film yang sama...

**Rui: **PDKT, _candle light dinner_, liburan ke ranca pribadi, makan siang di taman kafe, mail romantis, bahkan lagu yang dibuat khusus, tapi tak ada satupun pernyataan resmi! Hei, bahkan kami mendorong dan memberi stimulus!

**Agon:**Pamer kekayaan mungkin?

**Rui: **Tak mungkin...kalau begitu, buat apa _jogging_ pagi di taman kota dan pergi ke toserba biasa?

**Shin****:** Entah, kurasa mereka sudah sadar tanpa harus bicara...

**Agon:** Amat tak mungkin karena tanda-tanda 'suka' itu tak terlihat.

**Rui:** Tapi kalau hanya sahabat, mana mungkin kesana kemari hanya khusus berdua?

**Shin****: **Mungkin saja...

**Agon:** ...Jadi kesimpulannya...

**Rui:** Taruhan 20.000 Yen ini...

**Hiruma:** _Kuso chibi_ yang menang...

**Agon+Rui+Hiruma****:** Haaa...*hela*

**Shin:** _/Besar sekali jumlahnya...untung saja aku tak ikutan..=w=./_

_Bula__n kedelapan, berarti setahun delapan bulan sejak perkenalan di dunia maya..._

_...Di a__srama..._

**Sena:** Shin-san! Apa kita punya peralatan makan lengkap?

**Shin:** Hah? Kurasa di dapur ada...

**Hiruma:** _Chibi_, kau mau apa lagi sih?

**Sena:** Kid-san akan ikut makan malam di sini.

**Agon:** Hoo...ya ya...pesan pizza saja deh...*santai sembari ngemut permen*

**Sena:** Jangan begitu dong! Tamu besar nih...

**Rui:** Tapi biasanya juga begitu kan? *makan popcorn*

**Sena:** Iya sih...hanya saja...aku merasa aneh kalau Kid-san dan kakakku hanya sebatas teman begini saja. Ada yang salah...

**All:** _/Duh, itu sih dari dulu kami juga sudah sadar.../ =.=;_

_**TING! TONG**_! *bel bunyi*

**Sena:** Ya, aku kesana!

_**CKLEG!**_

**Kid: **Hai...*bawa buket bunga plus kado*

**Sena: **Kid-san! *teriak* RIKU-Nii! KID-San sudah disini! *balik lagi* Ah, ayo silakan masuk…

**Kid:** Trims...*masuk ke mansion*Ah, hai semua...*dadah dadah*

**All:** *wajah BT* Hai…

**Kid:** Kalian kenapa sih? Kok wajah-

**Riku:** AH! Kid-san! Selamat datang! *peluk-peluk*

*dibelakang, Agon dah kesal level 3, Hiruma level 2, Rui ama Shin mundur jauh2...*

**Kid:** Hei, ini, kubelikan hadiah. Kuharap kau suka tulip merah?

**Riku:** Ini bagus sekali! Cantiknya...

**Sena:** Wah, itu favorit Riku..

**Kid: **Benar begitu ya? Syukurlah…

*Agon kesal level: 40, Hiruma level 20. Rui ama Shin dah sembunyi di balik sofa*

**Kid:** Dan ini, jam tangan dengan hiasan emas putih. Entah kenapa waktu lihat ini, jadi ingin memberikannya untukmu.

**Riku:** Oh...ba-bagus sekali...apa benar tidak apa-apa? *blush*

**Kid:** Ya..tentu..*senyum*

*Agon kesal level: overload*

**Agon:** TUNGGU SEBENTAR!

**Kid:** Eh? Ya?

**Agon:** KAU! *tunjuk Kid* SEBENARNYA SUKA DIA KAN? *tunjuk Riku*

**Kid:** Ah, tentu saja...dia anak yang ba-

**Agon:** BUKAN ITU! *jambak rambut* MAKSUDKU! KAU *tunjuk Kid lagi* MAU JADI PACARNYA? *tunjuk Riku lagi* YA KAN? HAH? *sewot*

**Riku:** Agon-san! Mana mungkin orang sepertiku-

*Hiruma kesal level: overlot*

**Hiruma:** AH KUSO RODEO! KAU JUGA SAMA AJA! KAU JUGA BUKAN CUMA MAU JADI TEMAN KAN?

**Riku:** Hie? Kok sekarang aku? X(

**Agon:** AH, kau juga, bukannya koboi itu jago 'menembak'? INI JUSTRU MALAH RAGU! Bikin orang lain stress saja! Ngerti ga sih? *ngancem-ngancem Kid pake permen loli yang tadi dimakan*

**Kid:** Er...ah...itu...

**Hiruma:** DAN GARA-GARA KAU PERHITUNGANKU MELESET! *tunjuk Riku* 5000 YEN ku HILANG! *nangis bombay*

**Agon:** KARENA ITU...

**Hiruma:**KALIAN...

**Agon+Hiruma:** CEPAT JADIAN SANA! *murka*

-Hening-

**Kid:** Uh...*blush*

**Riku:** Um...*blush*

**Kid:** Kau mau 'jalan' denganku? Seperti apa yang mereka bilang tadi...

**Riku:** Aa...ya..ka-kalau Kid-san tidak keberatan denganku...aku...*blush, speechless*

**Kid:**Syukurlah...*senyum*

-Hening-

**Rui:** HAH? TUNGGU DULU! SALAH! MASA GITU DOANG! OI!*ikut ngamuk*

**Sena:** Riku! Cium Kid-san dong!*kesel*

**Riku:** Eh? Ta-tapi malu...

**Kid:** Ahaha...kalau disuruh begitu juga aku sama...

**Hiruma+Agon****+Rui:** KAU JANGAN KETAWA-TAWA! PELUK DIA SANA! *murka*

**Shin:** Ya ampun..*hela panjang*

…_**Present time…**_

**Hiruma:** Tapi... karena waktunya yang lama itu...

**Shin:** Super lugunya...

**Rui:** Canggung yang luar biasa...

**Agon:** Seperti anak kecil...

**Sena:** Benar juga ya...

**Riku:** Jangan diingat-ingat !*blush*

**Sena:** Hihi, malu tuh...habisnya sekarang baru sadar kalau waktu itu benar-benar kaku ya?

**Riku:** Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu...aku bodoh sekali..

**Hiruma:** Ada juga dua-duanya bego...ah, pasangan bego...

**Sena:** Hiruma-san! Jangan begitu ah!

**Shin:** Tapi syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja ya?

**Hiruma****:** Ya, mereka jadian dengan amat damai...setelah itu jadi seperti orang baru nikah saja. Kemana-mana serasa bulan madu...*nyindir ga sadar diri*

**Rui: **Tapi Riku hebat bisa dapat orang macam Kid. Otaknya encer, asli jago akting, _low profile_, super terkenal, dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar. Belum ditambah modal tampang dan sifat setianya. Benar-benar bikin orang lain ini dan fansnya mengamuk...*geleng2*

**Riku:** Aku diteror terus-terusan selama dua bulan sejak mereka tahu...*begidik*

**Sena:** Waktu itu seram juga ya...untung Kid-san cepat bertindak...

**Riku:** Ehehe...iya...

**Shin:** Seram ya? Kalau soal itu...jadi ingat nona Megu ya...*mencelos*

**Rui:** Oh, tidak...ini giliranku? *nutup telinga*

**Riku:** OH? Waktu akhirnya jadian dengan Rui-san? Aku tahu sekali!

**Hiruma:** Yang satu ini memang sangat diingat.

**Sena:** Ah, itu benar! Megu-san waktu itu keren sekali! XD

**Shin:** Kalau tak salah, semua gara-gara film yang ingin dibuat Hiruma...

**Rui:** Astaga...

_**...FLASHBACK..**__**.**_

_**-RuiMegu-**_

Deru motor kembali terdengar sangat jelas di tengah malam itu. Suara nyaring yang bisa membuat orang terbangun dari tidurnya. Menganggu memang, kalau dilakukan di tengah kota.

Tetapi malam ini, deru motor itu berada di sudut kota yang paling tersudut. Kini, sekelompok orang berada di sana. Mereka berteriak, memaki, dan bertaruh. Sebagian lagi tampak bersiap dengan motornya untuk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau pasti akan kalah Rui!" teriak pemuda bertubuh gemuk kekar di sebelah Rui.

"Heh, mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang yang tidak pakai celana sepertimu" ejek Rui.

"Hah?" pemuda itu cengo sambil mengupil .

"Otawara! Sebelum kau naik motor, pakai celanamu dulu!" teriak pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di barisan penonton.

"Bhahahha! Pantas saja ada sesuatu yang terlupakan" ucap Otawara sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa hal yang sudah sewajarnya dipakai, malah terlupakan! Ini ambil." pemuda berkacamata itu melemparkan bungkus hitam ke arah Otawara sangat keras. Alhasil pemuda gendut itu jatuh terjengkang dari motornya.

"Kapan mulainya nih?" tanya Juumonji tidak sabar.

"Tinggalkan saja si gendut tak bercelana itu, kelamaan ini." timpal Kuroki.

"Iya, betul." Pemuda berkacamata oranye cerah disamping mereka ikut menimpali.

"Ta..ta...tapi O...Otawara-sa...n ju..ga pe...pemain" ucap wasit mungil berambut coklat yang berada diantara dua geng tersebut.

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"HAAAH?"

"Hiee!"

_Haha__ kyoudai_ memasang _death glare_ yang ditujukan pada pemuda itu, tentu saja wasit yang tidak bersalah itu ketakutan setengah hidup. Tapi, sungguh sangat tak disangka, wasit itu memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Ka..kalau k...ka..lian ti..tidak sa..daar, kalian juga ti..tidak me..makai ce..lana." Ujarnya tersipu.

Serentak saja, _hah-hah-hah kyoudai_ memeriksa celana mereka. Tapi...

"Cuma bercanda kok.. teehee.." ucap wasit tadi sambil bercengar-cengir ria.

"Kau cari mati ya, hah?" Juumonji memasang tampang paling angker yang bisa dia buat dan diikuti oleh Kuroki dan Togano. Dan wasit itu pun berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Hiee!"

_**TREK!**_

"Yaa..CUT!" teriak seseorang dari sisi lain kelompok tadi."..Terima kasih semuanya. Malam ini dicukupkan sampai disini. Hoi, Kuso-chibi! Kemari kau!" ucap sang sutradara setengah kesal. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang berperan sebagai wasit tadi mendekati sutradara berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi santai di seberang jalan tempat syuting.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sutradara tadi lembut ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Ia menjawab dengan senyum lembut."Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"EHM! Maaf, _sutradara_ aku mengganggu sebentar." Rui berdehem keras untuk memotong pembicaran keduanya.

"Ada apa?" balasnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, film ini bergenre apa sih? Masih tetap yang dulu atau diubah di tengah-tengah?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini film laga! Kau kan seorang aktor laga profesional. Masa kau tidak tahu genre film ini?' ucap sang sutradara keheranan melihat aktornya bertanya tentang _genre_ filmnya.

/_Kau pasti bercanda kan?Ini lebih seperti film kekerasan murni.../ "_ Oh..begitu? aku hanya memastikannya...hahahaha!" Rui tertawa hambar.

Pemuda mungil tadi merasa mengganggu keduanya dan membungkuk pelan."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Rui-san, Hiruma-san".

Hiruma dengan sigap menangkap tangan Sena."Aa, tunggu Kuso-Chibi. Aku masih ada perlu denganmu, siapa yang suruh kau untuk pergi? Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku diskusikan denganmu. Berdua." Ujarnya tegas.

Bola mata hijau dengan tajam memandang Rui. Memasang tampang _sebaiknya-kau-cepat-pergi-sekarang-atau-kuhajar-nanti._

Untung saja pemuda jangkung itu menangkap sinyal tadi dengan jelas_._"Uumh?...Oh baiklah. Aku pergi." ucap Rui cepat.

Tak perlu sedetik, Hiruma mendekat lagi sembari mengusap pelan dahi Sena. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu berkeringat."

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan."Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kok, Hiruma-san."

Sutradara tadi masih memandang cemas."Tapi...keringatmu banyak seperti itu."

"Ini..." Sesosok tangan terlihat menawari sekotak tisu.

Sena tersenyum otomatis menjawab tawaran tadi."Oh terima ka...sih?" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu kebingungan mengambil tisu._ /Sepertinya ada yang salah, kenapa begitu banyak tangan di sekitarku ya?/ _

"Sama-sama." Pemilik tangan itu kembali bersuara. _/ Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, jangan-jangan.../_

"Hee..Rui-san!" Teriak Sena kaget, dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Rui sekarang sudah berada disampingnya lagi.

"Hehehe..semoga aku tidak menganggu waktumu dengan Hiruma, Sena-chan." goda Rui.

"KEH! Kau sudah sangat mengganggu tahu!" Hiruma memasang tampang kesal sembari menarik Sena dari jangkauan Rui dan memeluknya.

"Hi..Hi-ruma-san!" ucap Sena dengan muka yang hampir semerah tomat.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi, _kuso tokage_?" Hiruma tidak menghiraukan komplain tadi.

"Aku mau protes! Kenapa saat adegan Sena-chan selalu kau hentikan? Padahal itu adegan super seru. Aku sangat menyukai teriakan si _chibi_ ini." ucap Rui sambil menaruh tangannya ke bahu Sena dan berhasil menariknya.

Hiruma mematung kaget. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani merebut Sena ketika ada di dekatnya...Beraninya...

"Umm... R-U-I-S-A-N." Hiruma memanggilnya dengan senyuman _Jack-o-lantern._

"Gee..ada apa kau memanggilku dengan tambahan begitu." Rui tak gentar rupanya, dia sudah kepalang kesal karena film mereka tak selesai. Ini sebabnya karena sutradaranya selalu ingin memonopoli pemeran wasit mereka.

"Tidak...aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu." Suara Hiruma menjadi nyaring, perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Rui.

Sena yang masih berada di dekapan Rui hanya memandang Hiruma dengan seram. Melihat sosok itu memberikan senyuman serta suara tinggi, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sena tidak menyadari kalau dirinya gemetar. Ketakutan.

"Hei kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu? Kau kedinginan." Rui malah mendekap lebih erat pada Sena dan dia tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengintai dirinya.

"Habashira Rui." suara Hiruma sekarang begitu licin dan anehnya entah sejak kapan Hiruma berada di belakang Rui dan Sena.

Begitu namanya dipanggil, Rui menoleh. Betapa kaget dirinya mendapati Hiruma begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan yang paling aneh sejak kapan Hiruma memiliki taring, tanduk di kepala dan banyak kelelawar terbang ke segala arah. Tapi yang pasti, Rui tahu dia sekarang berhadapan dengan setan.

"Khukhukhukhu."

Oh, ow...Ini dia hukuman sang iblis...

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Aarrrggghhhhhh,tidaaaaak! Lepaskan akuuuu..." teriakan nyaring kembali terdengar malam itu. Rupanya Rui diminta oleh Hiruma _yang sangat baik_, untuk duduk di depan _body_ motor. Dengan tangan terikat dan ditemani oleh beberapa dinamit yang menyala. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Hiruma 'terpaksa' membawa motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mencari danau. Tentu saja dengan alasan sebuah misi mulia untuk menyelamatkan teman baiknya.

"Kau..ingin..membunuhku, hah?" teriak Rui mengalahkan deru motor.

"Sedikit ada keinginan sih." ujar Hiruma santai.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Teriak Rui di sela-sela usahanya menyingkirkan dinamit.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, bahkan semut pun tidak kubunuh." seru Hiruma dan tak lupa dengan senyuman malaikat menghiasi wajahnya.

_ /__Kau benar-benar pembohong yang buruk, mana mungkin kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu./ _Pikir Rui panik. Tak seharusnya ia berani main-main dengan Sena.

Berikutnya, tanpa diberi peringatan, Hiruma mengerem penuh dan membuat Rui kembali berteriak. Yah, siapa pun akan berteriak jika motor yang mereka tumpangi sedikit lagi akan menabrak pohon besar. Hiruma berhasil menghentikan motornya yang tinggal berjarak satu senti dari pohon.

"Cih, aktingmu saja yang bagus dalam film. Aslinya sih." Dengus Hiruma melihat kondisi Rui.

Rupanya Rui pingsan, mengira dirinya menabrak pohon yang di depannya.

"Percuma aku membuat replika dinamit ini. Haih..." Hiruma mengambil dinamit yang berada diikatan tali Rui tanpa membuka ikatan talinya.

"Sekali lagi berani dekati Kuso Chibi. Berikutnya akan lebih mengerikan lagi..." Ancam Hiruma kepada Rui yang kini masih pingsan, seringai khasnya kembali terlihat.

_**BRRRRRRRRRM! **_

Deru motor terdengar kembali meninggalkan daerah danau tersebut. Keesokan harinya, aktor Habashira Rui yang sudah sadar dari pingsan dan tidur, harus menempuh jarak sekitar 10km sembari berjalan kaki dengan hanya memakai celana boxer. Ia takkan berani mengusik apa yang jadi milik Hiruma lagi.

…_**Present time…**_

**Riku****:** Loh, begitu saja? Itu sih jadi tentang Sena dong...

**Hiruma:** Belum selesai disini..nah, intinya justru ketika ia berjalan 10 km itu..

**Rui:** Kubunuh kau, Hiruma..

**Hiruma:** Hei, tapi gara-gara itu kau bisa jadian kan?

_**..**__**FLASHBACK..**_

**Rui:** Anou...permisi! *dadah2..berusaha _hitch hike_ mobil n motor yang lewat*

_**BROOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**_

*cuek ajah mobil motor pada lewat*

**Rui:** *hela* iya ya..mana ada juga yang mau nolongin orang pake boxer doang, paling dianggap gigolo lagi jual diri...Hiruma sialan...Kubalas kau nanti...*dendam kesumat*

_**BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**Rui:** Uwwo! Ada motor gede...OIIIIIII! TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! *tereak2 sambil lambai2 pasrah*

*Motor harley gede tadi berhenti.*

**Rui:** *ciut* Err...maaf mas...gini...saya dijailin temen saya...um...jadi nyasar begini...anou, boleh numpang ampe kota ga?

**Pengemudi:** *menatap datar dari helm...mungkin, soalnya full face banget helmnya.*

**Rui:** _/Duh...pasti disangka pasien RSJ kabur nih...habis nasibku sebagai artis.../_

**Pengemudi:** *lempar jas ujan ama helm* Pakai itu.

**Rui:** *Mata berkaca2* Hiks...makasih mas! Aduh gusti...tengkyu! *buru2 pake*

**Pengemudi:** Duduk cepetan.

**Rui:** Iya..Makasih banyak mas! Nanti saya kasih tanda terima kasih sebesar-besarnya deh! Beneran!

**Pengemudi:** Iya terserah...cepetan...dah tengah malem...

Rui akhirnya naik dan dianter ampe ke kota...syukurnya lagi, doski dianter ampe apartemen anak-anak Blaze. Di depan apartemen, ada Sena yang lagi marahin Hiruma, terus ada Riku *yang lagi sibuk telpon polisi kayanya*, ama Shin yang cuek bebek minum segelas espreso anget...

**Rui:** *turun dari motor n buka helm* Ah...Minna!

**Sena:** RUI-SAN! *lari deketin Rui* Huee! Untung kau selamat! *peluk-peluk*

**Hiruma:** AGH! CHIBI! JANGAN PELUK DIA! Sial kau kuso tokage! *langsung ambil Sena*

**Rui:** Bukan salahku! Kau yang edan ninggalin gua di jalanan kosong 10km dari sini...di tengah gurun pula!

**Sena:** Hiruma-san keterlaluan! Tidak perlu segitunya kan! *marah*

**Hiruma:** Ta-tapi dia...

**Sena:** Rui-san itu seperti kakakku! Kau terlalu cemburuan! Aku benci yang begitu!*malingkan muka*

**Hiruma:** UWWA! Tu-tunggu! Kuso chibi...maaf ya...*bujuk2 gombal*

**Sena:** *tatapan tajam* Jangan diulangi lagi.

**Hiruma:** Apapun demi kamu. *serius*

**Sena:** Oke...*cipika* Janji, ya?

**Hiruma:** *angguk*Ah...Chibi...aku sayang deh...*peluk-peluk*

Disini..Rui terlupakan...

**Rui:** Oi? Jadi haru birunya gua cuma segitu doang? Jangan mesra-mesraan! Agh!

**Riku:** Ah...Rui-san, syukurlah kau selamat. Awalnya mau kupanggilkan ambulans dan polisi.*ngedeketin Rui dengan santai*

**Rui:** Haha...*tawa kering* trims untuk kekhawatiran yang kedengaran kaya ejekan itu, Riku.

**Riku:** Yah...kau berurusan dengan Hiruma sih...*angkat bahu*

**Shin:** Um? Anou, maaf, Tuan. Kami belum berterima kasih karena telah membantu teman kami. *bungkuk terima kasih ke pengemudi yang masih disana*

**Pengemudi:** Tak apa, tapi tolong kau kembalikan helmku, aku tak ada cadangan. Kalau jas hujan, bisa kau simpan saja.

**Sena:** *buru2 sadar* Oh, Iya! Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu Rui-san!

**Hiruma:** Hn...

**Pengemudi:** ...Ya, tak apa kalau bisa melihat kalian bertemu dengan teman akrab kalian lagi.

**Rui:** Mohon maaf atas ketaksopanan saya. Anou, terima kasih banyak! Um...kalau tak keberatan, boleh saya tahu identitas anda? Saya ingin mengirimkan sedikit ucapan terima kasih nanti...

**Pengemudi :** Oh, benar juga. Sekalian saja...

*Buka helm*

**All:** OAO *jawdrop*

**Pengemudi:** Aku ingin memberitahu...aku bukan laki-laki lho...jadi jangan panggil Mas atau Tuan ya? *senyum lembut*

Di depan mereka, ada wanita super cantik berambut pirang panjang n bermata madu. Karena baju yang dipakai dia untuk berkendara itu tebal, jadi ga kelihatan kaya badan wanita tadinya...tapi wajah itu benar-benar familiar di dunia permodelan dan aktris. Fotonya dimana-mana n ketenarannya sudah ga diragukan lagi...seorang primadona kelas atas yang dipanggil...

**All:** MEGUMI – HIME? *syok*

**Megu:** Halo. Senang bertemu kalian secara langsung, Blaze Line. *nyapa ramah*

**Rui:** Ha...a...pu...ka...*_speechless_ karena baru sadar dari tadi dah malu2in banget di depan cewe cuantik...udah nebeng sembari cuma pake boxer doang...*

**Sena:** Ke...keren...Cantiknya...*mata bling-bling*

**Riku:** Ha...Ak-Aku fansmu, Megumi-hime! Mi-Minta tanda-tangannya! *buru2 cari pulpen*

**Shin:** Tak kusangka hobimu yang justru menyelamatkan Rui. *udah akrab karena sama2 model satu brand*

**Megu:** *senyum* Yah...kadang-kadang kebebasan bisa membawa seseorang ke kejadian menarik kan?

**Hiruma:** Woah...kurasa dia syok tuh...*tunjuk Rui yang jadi patung batu*

**Megu:** wah...wah...padahal tadi dia bersemangat mengomentari kendaraanku. Sepertinya hobi kita sama...

**Rui:** *langsung sadar* AH! Itu...MAAF! ADUH...sebagai seorang pria...saya...*bungkuk minta maaf berulang2*

**Megu:** Tak apa-apa kok. Tapi tak keberatan kalau lain kali ngobrol tentang Harley lagi? Di modelling, aku tak punya teman sehobi sih...hahahaha...

**Rui:** *berlinang2 air mata karena nyadar klo Megu udah ngelupain kejadian malu2in tadi* Tentu saja! PASTI! Akan kutemani terus untuk mengobrol!

_**...Present time...**_

**Shin:** Setelah itu...mereka tukeran nomor HP. Memang awal mula yang aneh..tapi Rui luar biasa beruntung karena akhirnya bisa menjadi kekasih Megumi-san.

**Sena:** Iya...sweet banget! Apalagi kalau date atau ngobrol...wah..aura feromon kelas atas...

**Rui:** Ehehe...jadi pengen malu...*blush2 ga enak*

**Riku:** Walau masih ga ngerti kenapa mau ama Rui-san, tapi Megu-chan termasuk setia loh...Kapan nikah nih? *sinister smile*

**Hiruma:** Kalo dia dah lebih tajir mampus dibandingkan ceweknya...Kekekkeke!

**Rui:** Ah...rehe lu...Tapi ya, emang sih..bias aku pantes ngedampingin dia...

**All:** CIEEEEEEEEH! XD *nimpuk Rui pake cokelat*

**Rui:** Aduh! Tega nian sih kalian?

**Sena:** Ahahhahaha! Eh, cerita lagi dong...klo Shin-san gimana sih? Rasa-rasanya dari awal sebelum ngebentuk boysband udah jadian kan ya? Jadi kita ga tau sejarahnya...

**Shin:** *senyum* Sederhana...karena aku satu sekolah dengannya dulu.

**Hiruma:** Oh? Dengan Sakuraba itu? Baru tahu...*langsung catet di buku hitam*

**Riku:** Hee...terus gimana?

**Shin:** Yah...kami satu klub ekskul...

**Rui:** Jangan bilang nantinya kau jadi suka, terus nembak dia...Tipikal film gitu? Muantaps...*kasih jempol*

**Shin:** Hahaha! Bukan aku sih...tapi anehnya dia duluan...mungkin.

**All:** HEEEE?

**Hiruma:** Oi..oi...tapi kau jadi seme tuh...gimana sih?

**Rui:** Terus 'mungkin' itu maksudnya apa?

**Shin:** Um...well...*blush*

**Sena:** UWAAAA! Shin-san mukanya merah!

**Riku:** Hie...apa kejadiannya semanis itu? Hebat!

**Shin:** Yah..ga juga sih...er...sebenarnya waktu itu...

_**...**__**FLASHBACK...**_

_**-ShinRaba-**_

Di kantin SMU Oujou...Shin Seijuro sedang terbengong-bengong karena permintaan kawannya...

**Shin:** Ha?

**Sakuraba:** Bisa ya?

**Shin:** Er...kenapa aku? Maksudku..bukannya Takami-senpai lebih paham?

**Sakuraba: **Iya sih...tapi dia ada rapat ketua ekskul dulu...

**Shin: **Duh...Sakuraba, aku benar-benar belum pernah latihan drama.

**Sakuraba: **Bisa kok! Tinggal penjiwaan naskah saja. Shin kan jago kalau bernyanyi...yah, mirip-mirip lah...tapi ini pakai gerakan.

**Shin:** Er...tapi...*buka2 naskah* Hah? Kau jadi host? Aku pelanggannya?

**Sakuraba:** Tolong ya? Soalnya besok syuting pertamanya.

**Shin:** Um...baiklah...biar kubaca dulu...

**Sakuraba:** Yeah! Trims! Kalau misalnya kau tak hafal...bisa improvisasi saja oke? Toh nanti pun tak selalu hafal mati dari naskah.

**Shin:** ...oke...kurasa...

*10 menit kemudian ketika keduanya latihan...*

**Shin:** 'Jadi...itu alasanmu bekerja di tempat ini?'

**Saku:** 'Ah...yah...mau bagaimana lagi...' *angkat bahu*

...Hening...

**Shin:** _/Ga...gawat...aku lupa berikutnya.../_

**Saku:** *kasih isyarat supaya improv*

**Shin:** *angguk2* 'Oh...yah...kalau kau begitu membencinya...' _/Apa ya? Aduh...pikir.../_ 'Kenapa kau tetap berada disini ?'

**Saku:** 'Kurasa karena aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu...'

**Shin:** 'Begitu? Hanya untukku?'

**Saku: **'Ya...hanya untukmu, Shin...'

...Hening...

**Saku:** _BLUSSSSSSSSSSH!_ *buru2 berdiri* Ah! Em...yah...anou...te-terima kasih sudah membantuku...kurasa...uh...sudah waktunya syuting...um...jya! *kabur*

**Shin:** A...Tu-...*mematung dan liat isi naskah* _/Yang tadi kumainkan itu karakter Fujima.../_ Tapi tadi dia...memanggil namaku_.../Ah...kurasa aku harus bicara pelan2 nanti.../_

_**...PRESENT TIME...**_

**Sena:** Kyaa! XD Sakuraba-san justru manggil nama Shin-san ya? Manisnya...

**Hiruma:** Ck..ck ck...hanya karena naskah...jadi terbongkar deh...

**Rui:** Ck2...Ada aja di kehidupan nyata yang kaya begitu ya?

**Riku:** Tapi jadi klop deh ampe sekarang...Aweet banget...

**Shin:** Ah, sudahlah...*soft blush*

**All:** Duh...malu tuh...*goda2in*

**Riku:** Hehe...Eto...Klo begini semuanya kecuali Agon sudah diceritakan nih...

**Sena:** O, iya..kenapa kita bisa tahu kalau Agon-san itu brother-com ya?

**Hiruma:** Aa...rasa-rasanya karena...

_**BRUAK!**_

*Pintu dibuka kasar*

**Agon:** DASAR SIALAN! BERANINYA MEREKA DEKATI UNKO-CHAN ku! AWAS SAJA!

**Rui:** Ah...ini dia orang yang panjang umur...

**Agon:** GRRH! *liat coklat* OH? Apa ada buatku?

**Sena:** *masih rada kaget* Er..i-iya..yang disini...*tunjuk ke salah satu tumpukan*

**Agon:** HUWAAAAA! ADA BAHAN! Akan kucairkan dan kubuat cokelat cake besar untuk Unsui! *tampang bahagia* Oh, ada parfum! Ahahai, wanginya cocok buat kakaku sayang..hm, yang ini bagus kalau jadi camilannya...yang ini...*nglantur2*

**All:** Ah..benar juga...kita tahu karena dia selalu lebay terang-terangan dari awal...=.=a

**-END-**

_...Love concert..._

_..__So we present this, only for you..._

**A/N:** Dengan berat, saya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri drabble ini sampai sini saja. Karena kesibukan tidak memungkinkan saya meng-_handle_ banyak cerita.

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang setia! :D

Salam,

HR


End file.
